The purpose of this program is to train physician-scientist or post-doctoral PhD biologic scientists in a multidisciplinary collaborative approach to clinically relevant research in pulmonary and critical care medicine, and thus to prepare them for academic careers characterized by independent research productivity and the successful training of others in these disciplines. The program's distinguishing characteristics are the quality and expertise of its training faculty, its successful integration of multiple disciplines and diverse research methodologies, and its success in training academicians. Research training is available in three tracks: respiratory cell and molecular biology; integrative respiratory physiology; and clinical investigation (CI). Each track has a critical mass of experienced mentors providing a rich range of research topics for the trainee, a research study group as a central focus which meets weekly or every other week, and recommended didactic course work to enrich the research training experience by exposing the trainee to a broader range of methodology and research topics. The CI track includes enrollment in an MPH or MS program in the Departments of either Epidemiology or Health Services. In addition to the three tracks, there is a translational research training program. Trainees enrolled in one of the primary training tracks who desire to become translational investigators receive limited cross-training in an alternate discipline. They participate in the research study groups of both tracks and in an expanded mentoring program. The program features a process of research mentor and project selection by the first year (clinical trainees) including counseling each trainee by senior training faculty followed by a week in the fall during which trainees are relieved of their clinical responsibilities to conduct interviews with selected potential mentors. Mentoring committees track the fellows' progress toward their research training goats and provide career counseling and help in academic job placement. Fellows present their research in several forums including informally at laboratory meetings as well as in more structured research study groups, a University-wide pulmonary research conference and at regional and national meetings. The training includes instruction in manuscript and grant writing and a review process for poster and slide research presentations as well as for manuscripts and grants. The program stresses the conduct of research in an ethical and scientifically responsible manner and has an on-going commitment to attract individuals from under-represented minorities.